A great difficulty in many cases is to provide a suitable apparatus for hanging items on a wall. Sometimes the device for hanging items on the wall is attached so permanently that the item hung or mounted on the wall cannot be removed without destruction of or severe damage to the wall . Yet, it is highly desirable to sometimes clean, paint or otherwise take action behind an item mounted on the wall. If this can be done, substantial improvements in cleanup factors can be obtained.
It is also desired to simply hang items on the wall firmly, yet without achieving a degree of permanence. if an item can be securely hung or mounted on a wall, without damaging the wall upon removal thereof, simplified decoration and redecoration of the wall or other area can be achieved. With such a simplified decoration or redecoration, great advantages can be obtained.
However, removal of something strongly secured to the wall has a tendency to leave damage on the wall. With the damage on the wall, it becomes difficult to change a position of items hung or mounted on the wall. In order to avoid this hanging problem, a person might leave something hanging on the wall in the undesired position long after the positioning has become undesirable.
This undesirable factor is many times overwhelmed by the fact that sometimes an item is left hanging on the wall for a long period of time due to problems with a position change. Such a position change can require major remodeling to achieve the decoration changes. It is highly desirable to achieve moving of items on the wall, without requiring a major remodeling project for the wall.
It is also very difficult to hang any item on a wall in an apartment or other rented living space. Rarely does a property owner permit a tenant to to hang a picture, a plaque or a similar item on the wall. This, of course, is attributable to the resulting damage, almost inherently caused by mounting items on a wall.
The possibility of wall damage also renders it difficult to make efficient use of wall space. If an efficient way of mounting items on a wall can be combined with an efficient way of moving those items as desired, the advantages thereof become clear. It is very desirable if these advantages can be obtained without damaging the wall and with greatly facilitating the moving of the items.